winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mejor que solitaria
Mejor que solitaria (Simply Better Than Alone en Inglés y Siamo Un'Unica Energia en italia) es una canción que aparece en el episodio El País de Nunca Jamás, de la 2ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoamericana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Mírame Yo siempre soy igual En la noche me llamaras al sentirte mal Sabes bien Siempre he estado ahí Para acompañarte reír o llorar, sin jamás preguntar Los amigos te aman así como estás No hay por qué esconder lo que llevamos adentro Está bien Quiero verte sonreír Un futuro es bueno a tu lado siempre estaré Porque juntas, brillamos con valentía. (Brillamos con valentía...) Mejor que solitaria Juntas se que nada va a salir mal (Se que nada va a salir mal...) Aguanta sin respirar Solo hay que brillar Con la flama adentro vamos a levantar (Levantar) ¡Porque juntas brillamos con valentía! Mejor que solitaria... Lado, lado por día Tú y yo, así es Puede ser bueno los momentos, malos o tristes Sí, yo sé Siempre has estado ahí Cuando quise reír o llorar, sin jamás preguntar Los amigos te aman así como estás No hay por qué esconder lo que llevamos adentro Esté bien Quiero verte sonreír El futuro es bueno a tu lado ¡Siempre estaré! Porque juntas, brillamos con valentía (Brillamos con valentía...) Mejor que solitaria Juntas, Se que nada va a salir mal (Se que nada va a salir mal...) Aguanta sin respirar Solo hay que brillar Con la flama adentro vamos a levantar (A levantar...) Juntas, Brillamos con valentía Mejor que solitaria... Tú me atraparas cuando caiga (Cuando caiga...) Yo te atrapare cuando caigas ¡Juntas, Siempre vamos a salir! Porque juntas, brillamos con valentía (Brillamos con valentía...) Mejor que solitaria Juntas, se que nada va a salir mal (Se que nada va a salir mal...) Aguanta sin respirar Solo hay que brillar Con la flama adentro vamos a levantar (A levantar...) ¡Juntas, brillamos con valentía! ¡Mejor que solitaria! (Mejor que solitaria...) |-|Inglés= Look at me, I am always the same, I'm the one who you call at night when you feel unright And you know, I have always been there, when you needed to laugh or cry, never asking why. 'Cause a friend will love you the way you are. You don't need to hide all of you feel inside. It's alright, put a smile in your eye, Now the future is bright and I will be by your side. Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone. Side by side every day, You and me, that's the way. Whether moments are good or bad, whether happy or sad, And I know, you have always been there, when I needed to laugh or cry, never asking why. 'Cause a friend will love you the way you are. You don't need to hide all you feel inside. It's alright, put a smile in your eye, Now the future is bright and I will be by your side. Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone. You will catch me every time I fall, fall... I will catch you every time you fall, Together I know we'll make it through! Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong. magic, and strong... Simply better than alone. Together, I know we just can't go wrong. we just can't go wrong... Take a breath, and we'll go, Make it shine, we can glow, With the flame in our hearts we'll light up the dark. the flame in our hearts we'll light... Together, we're sparkling, magic, and strong! Simply better than alone... Simply better than alone. |-|Italiano= Sono io, Sente l'unica sai, Sono quella che cambierai, sono c'è la fai, Sono qui, Io che sono perché, Sai bisogno di piangero se vuoi ridere Tu con me poi essere come sei. Senza true co senza piu maspere Tutto che, dai sorride vedrai, Che tuo sogno si accede e tu sei fantastica. Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplenderai... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia Ogni giorno e te, Sempre mi te perché. Affrontiamo che fantasia, lacrime allegria, Perché so, E tu sei qui per me, Sai bisogno di piangero vuoi e ridere. Non che pui bisogno di fingere. Niente true co niente piu maspere. E tutto che, dai sorride vedrai Che tuo sogno si accede e tu sei fantastica. Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplenderai... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia Se cadrai ti solleveró solleveró se cadrai ti solleverai Insieme amiche piú che mai Insieme, siamo scintille e magia scintille e magia... siamo un'unica energia Insieme, possiamo volare via... volare via... Basta riderci su, prova a farlo anche tu, e il tuo cuore risplende di fantasia! il tuo cuore risplenderai... Insieme, siamo scintille e magia siamo un'unica energia siamo un'unica energia Vídeos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Simply Better Than Alone Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx)